Harry Potter and the Animorphers secret pt1
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry and his twin sister Lindsay find out they have a special power but they keep it to themselves and when they start Hogwarts they meet new people like them who are also witches and wizards and when they become the Alpha of their own packs the decided not to tell each other that they have this ability
1. first transformation

_**Harry Potter and the Animorphers secret PT1**_

Chapter 1:The first transformation

Harry James Potter and his Twin Lindsay Rose Potter were always treated badly by their uncle Vernon, But behind the big beefy man's back his wife Petunia and their son Dudley had helped them by giving them food and drink while Vernon was not around but Harry always gave what food he had to Lindsay and when Vernon gave beatings Harry had taken if not all but most of the beatings so his twin did not get hurt. Today was no different Harry and Lindsay were woken up and were told to make the breakfast so Vernon could go to work he told them the chores he wanted doing for the day and if they were not completed by the time he got home he would beat them and put them in the cupboard under the stairs. While Cleaning Harry felt strange so he rushed to the bathroom where he saw his eyes turn yellow and his veins turned black and soon he had black fur all over him and he was down on all fours like a wolf. Outside the bathroom Lindsay was the same but instead of black fur she had snowy white and when she changed back she was wondering if Harry could do the same thing but in case he couldn't she kept it to herself, Back in the bathroom Harry had turned back into himself and and wondered what had just happened but he decided to keep it to himself in case Lindsay couldn't do this. After a day of doing chores Harry and Lindsay had to cook the dinner for when Vernon arrived home otherwise he would be mad and they knew that when Vernon was mad he would beat them and Lindsay was terrified because Vernon said he would make her punishments different and this terrified the ten year old girl.

Just as Vernon entered the door the dinner was put on the table and then Harry and Lindsay had started cleaning up before they were to return to the cupboard for the rest of the night. After they finished cleaning Harry decided to go to the cupboard and await his sister, Petunia and Dudley hated seeing the twins like this and so Petunia was planning on giving them some food for the night before she retired to her room. When Lindsay joined Harry in the cupboard they were hoping that one day they would be able to get away from this place but they had no idea that that day would be here soon. Later on during the night Vernon had just gone to bed and so Petunia had taken some food from the fridge and went to the cupboard and said "Please eat this i know its not much but you do need to eat" and so the Potter twins took the food and then Petunia locked the door, After Petunia went upstairs Harry gave his food to Lindsay but he kept his drink and he said "Here twinnie you need it more than i do" and when Lindsay tried to say no Harry just begged her and then took a sip of his drink and went to sleep so Lindsay stayed up and ate hers and Harry's food took a sip of her water and went to sleep.

The next morning Harry had woken up bright and early for when their uncle let them out so they could do their chores for the day, When it hit six thirty Vernon had made his way downstairs and unlocked the cupboard and told the Potter twins to start breakfast before he was to leave work and like every other day he laid their chores down and told them to have them completed before he returned home. While they were making the breakfast the post had arrived and Harry was sent to get the mail, When Harry picked up the mail he went through who it belonged to but when he saw a letter addressed to himself and to Lindsay he decided to place them letters in the cupboard and then gave his uncle the mail that was left for him and the rest of the family and he got back to helping Lindsay with the cooking. After breakfast and his coffee Vernon had set off to work and then Harry went to the cupboard and pulled out two letters and went to his twin and said "hey twinnie we have a letter each" and when Petunia heard this she spoke "your mother had one of those letters so this means were going to have to take a trip to London" Harry was speechless he and Lindsay had chores to do but a trip to London was more fun and so after washing the pots from breakfast Harry and Lindsay had gotten ready and so did Petunia and Dudley for their trip.

After a few bus rides and a train later the Potter Twins, Petunia and Dudley were finally in London and while walking Harry noticed this dingy looking place and so he asked if Lindsay could see it too and when she nodded Petunia told them that only magical people could see it and so they entered the dingy pub and they pulled Petunia and Dudley with them and everything went quiet everyone in the pub was welcoming back Harry and Lindsay and thanking them for something they had no ideas about and so Petunia said "In your world Harry had stopped a dark person and ever since then he has been famous this shocked Harry and Lindsay and soon Tom the innkeeper took the four to the back and allowed them entrance to Diagon ally where the three kids eyes widened. Before they all made their way down the cobble stone street Tom told them that they should go to Gringotts wizarding bank so they could get their money for the shopping that they would be doing today and so Harry and Lindsay nodded and said thanks and soon the family of four made their way to the white marbled building and once they were in front of the building only Harry and Lindsay could enter and so Petunia and Dudley waited outside.

In Griongotts Harry and Lindsay were quite frightened of the goblins that ran the bank but they kept that to themselves and went to the tallest teller and it was Harry that spoke "Um im Harry Potter and this is my sister Lindsay we got told to come here for our money" when the goblin looked at Harry he gave a toothy grin and said "And do u have your keys" Harry and Lindsay pulled out a golden key from their letters they received that morning and said "Is this the key" when the goblin gave them a nod he took the Potter twins down the tracks where they enjoyed the ride and was soon in front of their vaults that was right next to each other and when they saw the amount of money they had they decided to grab quite a lot and put it into a pouch and before they left the bank the Goblin gave them bank cards and told them that they would work in the muggle world as well and then they left to start their shopping.


	2. meeting on the train

_**Harry Potter and the Animorphers secret PT1**_

Chapter 2:meeting on the train

Months had passed since Harry and Lindsay got their letters and their school supplies, Vernon had no idea about it and they still did their chores and when Vernon was not home they would go through their school books and read everything while maintaining their days worth of chores they also counted down the day till they leave and tonight was the last night they would be staying in four privet drive for a long time. The next Morning was the day that Harry and Lindsay Potter would be leaving privet drive and they were two happy they had read all their books over a hundred times and they had made sure their trunks were packed they had already sent their pets to Hogwarts and they had placed their cages in the trunks that had and extension charm on them and they could also shrink with the tap of a button and so they were already to go little did they know that they would be meeting some very special people like them on the train to school. After breakfast Petunia made sure that Vernon was gone before she made the plans to take both Harry and Lindsay to kings cross, When the coast was clear Petunia had made sure both Harry and Lindsay were ready and she then took them to the bus stop and they took a bus ride to the train station where they would get off at Kings cross only to stay there. When the Potter twins had seen a walk way through Platforms nine and ten they said goodbye to their aunt and cousin and made their way to platform nine and three quarters.

On the train Harry had caught a scent of people he wanted to know and the same went for Lindsay and so when the twins went to separate compartments without realising they had met people who they know they could trust with their lives. In Harry's compartment a young lad called Matei spoke up "Hi you must be Harry we have been expecting you im Matei this is Maddy (pointing to a dark haired girl) and this is Jana (Pointing to a red headed girl) you might not realise but you are a strong alpha and we are your pack we are what people call wolfbloods we also have wolf names mine is slasher while Jana is fire and Maddy is silver you we picked out shadow lightning" Harry then introduced himself to his new pack and he asked them if they would be his friends when the group of eleven year olds said they would be honoured Harry smiled and told his new friends and pack members who he was. In Lindsay's compartment she met a blonde guy who introduced himself as Ryadian and a dark haired boy as Nathan and then another guy called Trenton and a girl called Shannon and they told her that she was their new alpha and that they wanted to be friends with Lindsay which made the girl smile they also told her that they knew she was a wolfblood and that they were too and then both Potter twins realised that they were not together in this one which was different.

After hours of riding the train Harry's Pack spoke of belonging to the house of Slytherin the cunning and ambitious and hoping Harry would join them, Meanwhile in Lindsay's compartment her pack was talking about Gryffindor house a couple more people joined Lindsay and her pack having no where else to sit and when they introduced themselves they all became pretty quick friends, Back with Harry and his pack a blonde boy joined them and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and a while later a blonde girl and a brunette girl joined them and introduced themselves as Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis and the three new comers told them of a secret they all shared about being a wolf blood and that was when Harry mentioned that he himself was a wolfblood along with the other occupants of the compartment and when Harry asked if they were part of a pack the three said no and so Harry asked Matei if he should add them to their little group and with a nod Harry added them to his pack and this only made Harry more powerful and soon a flash of gold had erupted from Harry and soon their were five rings upon his fingers and four had turned into one and when he got a good look at the ring he felt different as if a power inside him had awakened and then Draco spoke "Blimey your the lord of Hogwarts meaning you have complete control Hogwarts is your territory and your also lord Potter" Harry was wondering what this all meant and so when Draco and Daphne looked at Harry they told him the history of the lords of a house and Hogwarts and how he was the leader of the sacred twenty Pureblooded families this made Harry and the rest of the Pack grin a little and then Harry saw in his mind a huge manor and he then told his pack and that it would be a good idea to go there once the school year was out which they all agreed.

Nightfall had begun and the students were all getting into robes Harry and his Pack made it decent for the girls in the group and left to go to the bathroom and once they all changed Harry, Draco and Matei rejoined the girls and waited for the train to stop. Once the train stopped Harry and His pack that he decided would be called Shadow silver hunters left the train and Draco asked why he chose that name and so Harry told them that his wolf name was Shadow Lightning and he liked the idea of the colour silver and that he liked hunters and they didn't disagree with him and then Daphne spoke the question that was on her mind "What house do you think we will be in?" Harry said Slytherin and this made them all smile and once they were off the train they saw a giant of a man who was calling the first years over and when all the first years were in front of the man he introduced himself as Hagrid and that they would be taking the boats as tradition for the first years of this magnificent school and now their journey was to begin.


	3. shadow silver hunters in slytherin

_**Harry Potter and the Animorphers secret PT1**_

Chapter 3: Shadow Silver hunters in Slytherin

When the first years finally got off the boats Harry had spotted his sister and decided he would go speak with her and so he moved from his pack and tapped Lindsay on her shoulder but after he did that Lindsay's pack had shoved Harry away and Nathan had stood up and said "Touch her again and i will break your legs" this made Lindsay turn around and she saw the painful expression on Harry's face and so Harry turned around and when Lindsay said "Harry wait" Harry ignored her and walked back to his pack and this created a slight rift between the Potter twins who had been close all their lives. When Harry finally reached his pack Matei said "Who was that Harry?" and so Harry said "that is my twin but i guess her new friends who smell like wet dogs don't like me" and so Matei said "Well that's because they know your an alpha but they think you want your sister for your own" Harry had a disgusted face and decided he would just distance himself from his sister and her pack and just stick with his new friends and pack mates. When the first years had finally entered The castle Harry had an strong pull and soon he and his pack were at the front of the line when they came face to face with a stern looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and when she had the attention of all the new students she spoke "Welcome to Hogwarts in a few moments you will go through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses there are Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin your triumphs will earn you points any rule breaking and you will loose points at the end of they year the house with the most points will win the house cup" after these words the professor left and and then Lindsay tried to get to Harry but Maddy and Jana wouldn't allow it and so Harry said "Its ok girls she has her friends and i now have mine" this had hurt Lindsay but Harry was only showing the same amount of pain that she showed him earlier when her Pack members had pushed him away.

After awhile the professor had returned and said "We are ready for you now follow me" and with that said the first years had followed Professor McGonagall into the large great hall and Harry thought you could fit the Dursley's home in here five times over and when Harry looked to the ceiling he told his pack that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside and when Matei asked how he knew that Harry just said "I read all my books about a hundred times i practised my wand movements and read Hogwarts A history twelve times" and so Maddy said "Will you be able to teach us the movements for our first class tomorrow?" Harry was honoured to to and so he nodded his head and carried on walking to the front of the hall where he noticed people staring at him and whispering things and this made him feel uneasy, Feeling the uneasiness that Harry felt Matei, Maddy, Jana, Shannon, Draco, Daphne and Tracey had crowded round Harry so people could not see him. Once the first years stopped at the front of the hall Professor McGonagall had unrolled a long sheet of parchment and said "No when i call your name you will come forth i will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" and with that said the professor started calling out names starting with a girl called Hannah Abbot who had gone straight to hufflepuff and then a girl called Susan Bones had followed her. After a while it was just Harry and Lindsay but no matter how hard Lindsay tried to talk to Harry he just gave her the cold shoulder Harry's pack all went to Slytherin and Lindsay's pack went to Gryffindor and now Lindsay was called up and when the hat shouted Gryffindor Harry had a small smile on his face congratulating her and then it was his turn and withing five minutes the hat shouted for everyone to hear "SLYTHERIN" the whole hall stood still the staff were shocked and then out of nowhere the Slytherin table had erupted in cheers and Severus snape the head of Slytherin had a small smirk on his face.

When Harry sat down in between Maddy and Shannon while Draco was on the side of Tracey and Matei was in between Daphne and Shannon Harry had finally found his group he can call friends and family. When the commotion had died down The headmaster had stood up and said "Let the feast begin" and soon pallets of food were all over the table and Harry couldn't believe his eyes and soon everyone but Harry started filling up their plates and when Maddy saw that Harry hadn't moved she asked "What's wrong Harry?" and so Harry spoke "Im use to not eating" this made everyone in Slytherin look at him and then Matei said "What do u mean" and so Harry told them what his home life was like and that whenever he got food he would just give it to his twin who was no longer with him and soon Maddy and Shannon started filling up his plate till it was piled up with all sorts of meats and other foods that was there and then Harry decided he would eat properly for the first time in years. After the main courses were gone and five plates later Harry was greeted with assortments of deserts and so he took six helpings to each desert and this made his pack worry and so Matei said "Harry we hope your ok" and so Harry nodded and when deserts were gone Professor Dumbledore said "Ok now that we are all fed and watered i would like to wish you a goodnight you have classes in the morning prefects please lead your housemates to the common rooms thank you" and so everyone had left the great hall and to their common rooms for the night.


	4. Lindsay wolfs out

_**Harry Potter and the Animorphers secret PT1**_

Chapter 4: Lindsay wolfs out

After the night in the Slytherin common rooms Harry and his new friends were all ready to start their education in the magical world and Harry was glad he was gonna be with his pack his new friends and that was what mattered to him. When the fifth year prefect took the first years to the great hall for breakfast, When Harry sat down Maddy and Shannon sat on either side of him while Matei sat between Daphne and Tracey and Draco sat next Maddy and they were in hushed whispers of what they were gonna do today in class. When the Gryffindors had entered Lindsay saw Harry and felt left out she and Harry did everything together but she was keeping the secret of being a wolfblood away from him but she had no idea that he was also keeping it a secret from her. When Nathan saw the hurt look on Lindsay's face and so he asked "Whats wrong Linds?" and when Lindsay looked at Harry and his group she said "Harry and I usually did everything together now i feel like were drifting apart" Nathan had no clue that Lindsay felt so bad about this and so he used his courage and walked over to the Slytherin table and he tapped Harry but after that Harry grabbed his hand twisted it and then Maddy and Shannon had growled at him and Matei said "Leave now before we make you" Nathan was close to wolfing out and when Lindsay saw this she walked over and demanded why Harry was ignoring her and so Harry said "Well why did your friends stop me talking to you?" this hurt Lindsay and so her pack dragged her out of the great hall and they took her back to Gryffindor tower where she turned into her wolf and howled loud enough for the whole school to hear.

Back in the great hall a loud howl was heared and when Harry said "who was that?" Matei said "it sounds like an alpha and a female one at that" Harry was now in a bad mood this was his territory and another alpha was on his Territory. After Breakfast the slytherins were handed their time tables and then they left with the first years heading to transfiguration that they shared with the gryffindors, While the slytherin first years were writing down the method for turning match sticks into needles Lindsay and her pack had walked in and Nathan was looking all over for professor McGonagall since she was their head of house and they felt like they had let her down and soon Rhydian said "At least we made could you imagine the look on the professors face if she knew we were late" this caused Harry to laugh a little and then Nathan said "Whats so funny" and so Harry pointed towards a tabby cat that was on the desk and when the cat jumped instead of a cat landing it was Professor McGonagall and she did look as if she was let down and then she looked at Lindsay and said "I was hoping you would be like your brother and be on time" this made their veins turn black and when Harry saw this he had a look of shock on his face how could she keep this from him he felt betrayed and so he told Matei what he saw and then he told the rest of his pack and they said that when the next full moon shows up they should watch them and so Harry agreed since the next full moon was only a week away.

Ever since Transfiguration class Harry and his pack kept a close eye on Lindsay and her pack to make sure they didn't wolf out in front of anyone. Harry was still pissed that Lindsay kept this from him they were supposed to tell each other everything but obviously not since he kept this away from her too. Every class that the Slytherins and Gryffindors had together Harry made sure to keep an eye on Lindsay while the rest of Harry's pack kept an eye on the rest of them to make sure they didn't wolf out in front of anyone and so while keeping their eye on the others they got on with their work and pleased the professors. During lunch Harry and Matei were talking about their laws and how they had to keep their secret hidden because of a madman who tried to use both wolfbloods and werewolves in the last wizarding war and this made Harry ask "Does this have anything to do with this evil wizard that killed my parents? " Matei nodded his head and looked down but Harry told him that it was ok and that all he needed were his new friends which made the young lad smile. After Lunch the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years had a free period and so Matei said "Guys maybe we could go to the edge of the forest and have a bit of a run" Harry liked the idea and so he and the rest of Shadow Silver Hunters went to the edge of the forest and they all transformed and Harry howled loud. Back in the castle Lindsay and her pack heared the howl and so they found an enclosed area and transformed and ran to the edge of the forest and they saw another pack and so Lindsay spoke "Who are you why are you here on my grounds?" the black wolf then spoke "This is not your territory it's mine" and soon a fight almost broke out with Harry's pack planting Lindsay's pack on their arses and then they ran fast to a closed area and transformed back into themselves and made their way to their last lesson of the day.

When everyone was in their last lesson Lindsay and her pack had just wondered in and Professor Snape did not look impressed and so he said "Gryffindors late as usual that will be 20 points each" Lindsay was about to make a come back when Harry stepped in and said "Sir my sister and her friends were late to transfiguration today too it might be that they didn't know where they were going" Snape looked at Harry and said "Very well Potter 10 points from gryffindor now find your seat" Nathan and Rhydian glared at Harry but then they smelt something familiar but then they lost it and thought that that pack that planted them on the ground couldn't possibly be Harry and the others so they put it to the back of their minds for now and began their work on the simple boil cure potion.


End file.
